


【狼队】深夜的酒与巷子（pwp一发完）

by fishbone1111



Series: 狼队 [1]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cyclops - Freeform, Logan - Freeform, Logan|Scott, M/M, PWP, Wolverine - Freeform, scogan - Freeform, 前后代表攻受, 狼队, 金刚狼, 镭射眼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbone1111/pseuds/fishbone1111
Summary: 如题，狼队深夜喝酒，酒醉后小巷play





	【狼队】深夜的酒与巷子（pwp一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 一个好像是单箭头的酒后乱性pwp，事实上是个双向暗恋pwp  
> 是斯科特的意乱情迷，也是罗根的蓄谋已久

　　斯科特觉得自己疯了。  
　　半夜，在时刻都可能有人路过的小巷，他的腿缠着罗根的腰，罗根的阴茎抵着他的括约肌……  
　　伴随着异物插入体内，斯科特咬住罗根的肩膀。  
　　他早就疯了。

 

　　罗根好像醉了。

　　夜晚的酒吧里，斯科特透过酒杯的反光看见金刚狼有些迷茫的神情。  
　　“我得带他回去了。”斯科特上前拉住罗根的肩膀，婉拒那些被吸引来的猎物——那些女人。  
　　罗根总是……魅力惊人。  
　　不仅是那些女人，被罗根吸引的，还有斯科特。

　　斯科特拉着罗根走向他的摩托车，他把他的好姑娘停在一个小巷——总是要有地方停着的。  
　　天已经很黑了，斯科特能看见零零散散的星星，不是很明亮，巷子四周很安静，仿佛所有人都沉睡了……

　　吻他。  
　　斯科特心里的念头跳动了一下。  
　　没人会知道的，他醉了，不是吗？

　　斯科特垂了垂眼帘，试探性的凑过去，轻轻的喊了一声。  
　　“罗根？”  
　　没有回应。

　　吻他吧，他不会知道的。  
　　这个念头越来越躁动。  
　　只是一个吻而已，不会有事的……  
　　不会有事。

　　斯科特给了罗根一个吻。  
　　他生疏的用舌尖去描绘罗根的唇线——这是他第一个给男人的吻，尽管他幻想过很多次，但是他从没有过经验。  
　　斯科特生涩的技巧好像惹恼了罗根，他虽然还迷糊着，却也下意识占据了主动。罗根扣住斯科特的脑袋，加深这个吻。他的舌尖狠狠地舔过斯科特的上颚，斯科特不由得战栗了一下，呻吟声浅浅的溢出来。  
　　罗根的吻技很好，斯科特完全比不上他，他有些沉迷。直到罗根掀开了斯科特的衬衫，沿着腰线吻下去。  
　　年轻人有着漂亮的腰线，在月光下像是镀了一层银——罗根忍不住舔了舔，粗糙的大舌摩擦过去，斯科特这才清醒了一点。  
　　“罗根！”

　　罗根皱眉，他向上堵住斯科特的声音，夺取他的唾液，把他压在他的摩托上——野兽是不会放过到嘴的猎物的。  
　　罗根完全压制了斯科特，他的手探进斯科特的衬衫，不轻不重的揉捏乳头，同时另一只解开了斯科特的裤子，握住他的阴茎，手掌套弄着——情场老手没有放过他，斯科特清晰的感觉到如潮水的情欲袭来。  
　　他连挣扎都失去了应有的力气，无法控制自己发出甜腻的喘息，身体软绵绵的顺从。  
　　野兽好像很满意这样的结果，斯科特陷入情欲的样子让他心醉神迷，他低下头，含住了斯科特。

　　“哈……”斯科特吸了一口气，他抓住罗根的肩膀，脚趾不自觉的蜷缩，想要压抑住强烈的快感。可罗根能感觉到斯科特的性器已经渗出前液，他更深的含住斯科特。  
　　被包裹住的斯科特从喉咙深处发出了低低的喘息，罗根刺激的他直接卸了劲，铃口射出一股白色液体。罗根明显呛了一下，他抹了抹嘴角溅出来的液体，绿色的眼睛直勾勾的顶着斯科特，清醒的仿佛他从未喝醉——但斯科特是没有觉察的，他在高潮的余韵里还没有回过神。  
　　罗根堵住斯科特的铃口，把他的裤子拉到裤脚，斯科特能感到冷风在皮肤上吹过去，鸡皮疙瘩一粒粒起来，他勾住罗根的脖子，罗根也吻住他，一只手摸到了斯科特的穴口，一根手指探进去，试探着动了动。  
　　“唔。”斯科特努力适应着被异物侵入的不适感，但括约肌还是缩的紧紧的。  
　　“Boy,relax boy.”罗根摘掉了斯科特的眼镜，轻声安抚，胡子轻轻的扎在他的脖子上，下意识闭上眼睛的斯科特往后缩了缩，罗根趁机开始扩展。  
　　手指在穴肉表面摩擦着，粗糙的老茧顺着肠壁的纹路往更里面去，斯科特体内细密的欲望被一缕一缕的挑起，他眼眶都泛红了。  
　　他看不见东西，但其余的感官像是被无限放大——

　　罗根已经探入了第二根手指，耐心细致的扩张着，同时也没有放过斯科特已经红肿的乳头，用牙齿细细的摩挲着。  
　　斯科特紧紧咬着嘴唇，脸颊红的像是要滴血——罗根喜欢他的颧骨，美的让罗根想要咬一口——但他只是在那颧骨上舔了一口，然后又吻住斯科特，同时第三根手指探了进去，手指灵活的扩张着，穴口柔软的容纳，一张一合的邀请着。  
　　罗根抽出手指，斯科特呻吟了一声，突然的空虚让他有些不适应，但抵在他穴口的灼热让他突然清醒。

　　天哪，斯科特想，他在跟罗根做爱。  
　　像是幻想……像是疯了。

　　那就疯了吧。

 

　　罗根掏出他的性器，只是在斯科特的穴口探进了前端，就引来了斯科特的痛呼声。  
　　它太大了，但箭在弦上，罗根和斯科特都不想，也不能停下来。  
　　“Boy…”罗根亲吻斯科特的耳朵，“don't worry…”

　　斯科特抑制住恐惧，他感觉他会被撕开……但他相信罗根。  
　　“哈……唔……”伴随着罗根的挺入，斯科特一口咬在了罗根的肩膀上，伴随着整个身体的痉挛。  
　　罗根缓慢的进入着，他出了半头的汗，斯科特也是。罗根呼出一口气，他感觉到斯科特的肠壁紧紧咬着他的阴茎，这感觉真是……他妈的妙极了。

　　罗根托起斯科特的腰，让他整个人都悬在半空，让阴茎进入的更深，斯科特咬着牙，呜呜声从唇齿泄露出来。罗根舔掉斯科特的汗水，咬住他的耳朵，舌头模仿着性交探进耳窝，同时下身不断的耸动着，操进更深的地方，操得他全身酥麻。  
　　斯科特感觉自己已经支离破碎。  
　　“操你的罗根……”斯科特有气无力的咒骂着。

　　罗根将他的话置之不理，他把斯科特完全操开了——谁也不能把面前这个糜烂不堪的男人和X战警的队长镭射眼联系起来。  
　　伴随着低吼声，斯科特感到罗根射了，然后半软的东西再次硬了起来。  
　　去你的不应期。

　　快感一波一波的完全淹没了斯科特，罗根仿佛不知疲惫的动着，该死的自愈因子，该死的罗根。  
　　他迟早要把罗根的老二塞到罗根自己屁股里，让他知道这该死的玩意有多大。  
　　水声与撞击声仿佛永不停息，到最后斯科特什么话也说不出来了，只能不断的呻吟着，祈求着罗根停下来，他不知道射了多少次，淅淅沥沥流了一地，什么都射不出来了。  
　　罗根操得他完全崩溃了，斯科特只能躺在罗根怀里发抖——这太激烈了，尤其是对方是个有自愈因子的变种人的时候。  
　　天快亮的时候，斯科特才隐约感觉到罗根停下了动作。他低下头，亲吻了斯科特。

　　You are a dick.

　　斯科特迷迷糊糊的想。


End file.
